


Trace

by Lionesskeeper



Series: The Phoenix and the Time Lord [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionesskeeper/pseuds/Lionesskeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short precursor to my fic 'I Burn Eternal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace

The masters of Time were dead.  
The ultimate sacrifice made by a man that would be now and forever known as the Destroyer of Worlds, the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God.  
The man cursed to be the last truly of his own kind.

But he wasn’t alone, she was still there mourning in the shadows, for the danger wasn’t gone yet. She could see all of space and time, what had happened, what could have happened, what was yet to happen. The future wasn’t safe. She stood as a psychic energy in the TARDIS. The TARDIS remembered her, the only thing was, and it had forgotten how to bring the Doctor back to her. He didn’t see her; He had made sure of that the last time that she met him before the final battle of the Time War. In his own mind, he was alone, making his way to Earth again to preoccupy himself for a while, but this wound will heal, for she knew what was to come, he will get better, Rose will make it happen.  
She left him then, she would be the only human to know of the Time War from personal experience, she saw it all, felt it all, heard the screams of that mighty race be silenced in an instant.

Phoenix left her in the middle of the night, finding its way to the area of sky known as Kasterborous. There in the sky it felt the energy it left behind. If it were the death of an old plant, Phoenix would have consumed its energy without a second thought. But it had special memories of this planet and its people. It was gone before its time. She didn’t consume its energy, but kept it suspended in the air, never to die out. It took a small bit of the energy though and brought it back to Earth.

 **Crystal, wake up, we have a job to do** theimmortal Phoenix told her finite hybrid host.

Crystal now held a small crystal ball, and watched until the entire tiny amount filtered into the ball.

 **Until he finds us again, keep it hidden** Phoenix told her.

Crystal now closed the press behind her and locked it, until that time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, but I do own Crystal and Phoenix
> 
> (I wrote this fanfic a few years ago before 'Day of the Doctor')


End file.
